


I wanna give your cock the attention it damn deserves, Ian

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Porn, Sub!Mickey, blowjob, ian is a happy lil bean, married, mickey wants to be great for him, v in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian comes back from the shower. Mickey has been waiting for his husband and quickly sinks to his knees, asking permission to kiss his length.





	I wanna give your cock the attention it damn deserves, Ian

Ian walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered with a towel draped low on his hips.

Mickey practically raced off their bed and sits on his knees, eagerly, in front his husband.

Ian stroked his hair as the dark hair boy asked 'can I? Please?' His voice was lower than normal and he licked his lips leaving them enticingly wet.

Affectionately, Ian caressed his cheek before commanding 'take it off.' Mickey relaxed as his fingers were itching to remove the towel. He peeled it off his still damp skin and admired the view with a cocked head and wide eyes.

Ian asked lowly 'what do you want to do?' Mickey mumbled immediately 'make you feel so fucking good.' It lit a small fire in the pit of Ian's stomach at how smitten Mickey was. He lifted his chin and searched his face till it showed a gentle smile.

He didn't like it when his husband mumbled, much preferring to hear the loud bright voice that he adored so much. Ian repeated 'what do you want to do?' Mickey spoke more clearly 'I wanna give your cock the attention it damn deserves, Ian.'

Ian exhaled at the sincerity of his tone. He paused trying to regain his composure and Mickey fidgeted with anticipation without his gaze ever leaving Ian's member.

Ian nodded minutely 'go on then.' He caught a glimpse of the love of his life's grin as he received permission and leaned forward. 

Mickey didn't bother with his hands, sending his tongue straight out of his mouth with certainty. Ian could tell he had been waiting for a long time to pleasure him despite the fact he had only showered in 10 minutes or less.

Mickey lapped at his dick like he had been starved and Ian rested his big palm on the back of his head.

Mickey made soft moans as he licked and kissed from the base up to his tip. His focus was immense and he played with Ian's inner thighs while working to unwind him.

Ian hummed contently as Mickey worshipped and left wet touches all over him. Ian was sure he would never get used to the way Mickey treated him. So loving and needy, the redhead couldn't help his heart swelling at their strong love.

Ian groaned 'I love you so much.' He swore he could feel the moment his words reached the older man's ears. His tongue softened and became more calculated reaching every part of his dick like it was his favourite meal.

Ian gulped 'my balls, please.' He didn't know why he was begging when it was obvious Mickey would do every request instantaneously. 

Ian watched Mickey's blissful face as he shifted his attention with his plea. As Mickey trailed to his balls, Ian became aware that his dick was ever so slightly sliding over his face.

He moaned at the open mouthed sucking against his sensitive skin and the mild friction across Mickey's soft cheeks.

Ian murmured 'wish you could see how hot you are on your knees. Getting precum smeared all over your face. You look great.' Mickey thanked his compliment by enthusiastically nuzzling his head closer to his crotch. He spoke peacefully 'could do you all day. Am I doing good?'

He swirled his tongue in little patterns, mapping out his texture. Ian's knees quivered momentarily and he assured 'so so good. Such a smart boy, knowing how to do your job so perfectly. I'm proud of you.'

Mickey mewed and Ian took note of how his body responded when he called it his job. He told him 'c'mon. Suck me.'

Mickey panted and the hot air hit Ian making him tingle. Mickey spread his lips excitedly.

He bobbed so readily as Ian let him play with his tensed ass. Mickey moaned happily and Ian's voice was shaky when he said 'want to swallow me? Get my jizz to fill you up? Are you hungry, Mick?'

Mickey's lashes fluttered against his face and Ian knew if his tight mouth wasn't greedily stuffed with him, he would be whining 'yes.'

Ian's hips buckled and Mickey welcomed his movement. He sucked gratefully, like it was a damn privilege to have Ian.

Ian matched his lover's moans and Mickey's nose continued to bury itself deep in his ginger pubes. Saliva dribbled carelessly down his chin and Ian's foggy brain reminded him how good it would feel when his spit dried on him.

Ian squeezed out 'c... close.' Mickey braced himself and Ian was impressed he managed to keep mostly quiet as he came to listen to the gorgeous sound his husband made as he spilled down his throat. He milked and milked till Ian pushed him off.

Mickey shifted on his sore knees and admitted adoringly 'thanks. That was amazing.' Ian's face lit up that he had just been fondly sucked off and it was Mickey who acting thankful.

Ian dropped down and joined him, instinctively pulling him into his lap and making out passionately. He could taste himself and Mickey spoke against his mouth 'tastes so nice, right?' Ian lingered and pulled back with a dirty grin and he sought out Mickey's rock hard dick through his pants. 'Not as nice as you, get these off now.'


End file.
